Nostalgia
by stellaluna18
Summary: She sits by her rocking chair, gazing along the sea of her past memories, the cold air drifting her back to the memories from before. "It's Time..." R
1. Part One: Hitomi

**Nostalgia**  
by Black Wisteria

* * *

**I. Hitomi  
**

* * *

_And her eyes of emerald sparkled in the night skies,  
she gazed at me with thoughts of love and sweet sentiments,__  
and I knew that this emerald would never be mine...**  
-Anonymous  
**_

* * *

An old woman in her late seventies sat by her rocking chair, gazing along the sea. Vermillion streaks hurled in the late afternoon skies, depicting days of sadness and solitary companionship. The waves gently glided in the sand, coming and leaving. That was her life from the beginning, _Coming and leaving…_

The cool summer breeze danced around her, whispering words of sweet regret from her past love. She held her hand-knitted shawl closer, warming herself with factual warmth, loving, wistful warmth she longed for 48 years.

_Van… _

* * *

A girl of the infantile age of 18, walked aimlessly to her home. The sun was setting and another day was again, about to end. Twisting the cold metal, she entered her abode with a sad, morose façade.

She lied in her bed, gazing nonchalantly at the setting of the sun in her window. She never liked sunsets; it reminded her of what she lost 3 years ago. Something, she thought, she could have prevented.

The girl sat silently in her chair, elbows resting in the table. She opened her window as a gentle wind blew her honeycombed hair. Placing her _Grapefruit_ CD in her player, it started with a sweet melodic chime…

_If I let go of your hand clasped in mine,  
with that, it would all probably come to an end right now.  
What I wanted to know, and even what hurts me-  
even those were left undone._

"Here Van, Take this..."

_Goodbye...  
I love you  
more than anyone else.  
Deeply than the sky._

"Hitomi..."

_Don't cry.  
We'll meet again, right?  
But not being able to see you  
is something that only I know about._

_This fate that we've chosen...  
someday you too will understand its true meaning.  
The treasure of memories that we've made  
will always live deep inside my heart._

"Hitomi... I'll never let you..."

"Van..."

_I thought it was a beautiful thing,  
the word called hope.  
In an almost painful embrace,  
I'm looking up at you._

"I'll never forget you... Even when I grow old... I'll never forget..."

_Don't cry.  
I love you.  
Even though we're far apart,  
I can still be with you. _

"I promise…"

_Hold me.  
Don't let go.  
But don't utter  
even a single thing..._

Her reverie came to a stop when a single feather floated silently in her midst, tears starting to swell from her eyes…

_Van… _

* * *

"Grandmother?"

A girl of 15 asked, kneeling beside her. "What are you doing here, grandmother? It's cold here... Let's go inside." Her grandmother with old, jade eyes smiled at her grand daughter's lush green ones. "Hoshino, I'm so glad you came to visit…" The girl smiled back, and laid her head on her grandmother's lap, "Of course grandma, how could I forget…"

Hoshino's grandmother combed her dark hair with her long hands. How she remembered her young years when she was free and was filled with invigorating youth. How she envied her granddaughter; her adventure in life was about to start, hers was about to end.

Hoshino doze of peacefully within her grandmother's presence. Her scent was nice, it had this mix of lush forests and a secret garden filled with flowers of indescribable smell. It reminded Hoshino of a castle in a faraway land… a fairytale….

"Hoshino," her grandmother said, "Have you heard the story 'The Girl from the Mystic Moon'?" Hoshino looked up to her grandmother and shook her head. Much to her content, the old lady obliged.

_Once upon a time, there lived a girl with eyes of verdant fields; her eyes were like yours Hoshino, eyes of perfect emeralds. She was like any other girl in our time, she was smart and was a very good athlete. She loved everyone and had this certain eye for a young man older than her years, the young man named Amano._

_The girl's love, Amano, was about to leave her country and that deeply saddened her. Bringing up all her courage, she confessed her love for him and asked him that if she could run the fastest of her old time in their track, he would give her first kiss._

_That night she readied herself for her run and when she was running, a boy wearing samurai armor bumped into her, she was startled at the young man, for he was the same boy in her visions. Alas, their short introductions came to a halt when a ferocious dragon appeared out of nowhere and charged the young man. He then ordered them to seek for safety and they did, running in an old shrine._

_But the dragon followed his new prey and when it reached them, the young man with sword battled him. The girl with clairvoyant powers, saw his untimely death, ran and warned him. To her surprise, it has saved his very life. The young man killed the dragon, taking a precious cerise colored stone in the dragon's chest._

_The young man's uncouth words and ways angered the young lady clouting the young man with disgust. Tears started to flow from her eyes and to her surprise, she felt weightless, her feet above the ground. A pillar of light showered upon her, together with the strange young man. When she opened her eyes she realized that she was no longer in her world, for she saw her own world and her moon way up in the sky. Her adventure in a world called Gaea was about to begin…_

_

* * *

_The green-eyed girl wiped a single tear in her cheeks as she saw the feather quickly disappearing from her grasp. Rising up, she quietly headed outside. The song silently continuing its sad requiem.

The afternoon twilight was in the air. Hitomi walked aimlessly, hands tucked obliviously to her pockets. Trees that were once the shade of celadon was now tinge with the color of titian harmony. The Girl from the Mystic Moon stopped to look at the dry leaves falling from the trees, reminding her greatly of white, unsullied feathers from a person she once, and always loved.

_People ride a gondola, drifting and floating away,  
meeting, then parting.  
A short mid-summer.  
Sadness and happiness repeat again.  
_  
Children played happily in the park as she mutely watched them from afar. The sun's setting rays smiling upon them. A twinge of pain and desolation heaved within her. Young she was yet old is what have become of her because of years of constant sadness and loneliness; for what she once decided was now regretted. _I could've stayed… _

_A damp wind  
strokes my cheek.  
Forget everything.  
Break it off.  
And tomorrow,  
This small being  
will love you too._

Lovers held their hands together as they ran past her, shoving her gently in such a way that she envied them. The woman surrendering herself to her lover's warmth. They were in love, a love she yearned and dreamed about; her eyes glistened dully at them. Wishing, wishing.

_This one-time love  
will end eventually, but  
I think you will stay  
with me for eternity._

* * *

_The girl was downtrodden after what she felt, heard of her 'friend's' suffering. She wasn't with him during the fight but she could feel him, as if a thread bounded his emotions to her. Guilt surged through her as she heard his words. 'I'll protect her' _

_She never wanted this, his sacrifice for her own sake. It wasn't suppose to be like this, was her only thoughts. The knight, together with the King of Dragons arrived from the capitol planning for another attack when the Girl from the Mystic Moon showed up. Her eyes were stern, a hint of sadness forming in her eyes. She never wanted this, she explained, but the king told her that it was for her safety, her protection. Emotions furled in her heart as she wished, wished for someone to bring her back, back to her own world._

_A blinding pillar of light engulfed her, taking her away from the world she have known as Gaea, she was back to where it all started. Earth._

_She opened her eyes when she realized that she was back from her homeland, startled to meet eyes of pure caramel. "Amano?"_

_The young man that once took her heart was there, she was startled. Things, events, happened to their own accord; it was that same day. The day before that fateful day._

_Again, her best friend told her that Amano was leaving the country and begged her to tell her feelings to him. She was saddened by her best friend's words. She truly cared for him, and it's just now that she just noticed… Amano wasn't meant for her, he was meant for her best friend._

_The girl from the illusionary moon pondered aimlessly at the events lain before her. Everything was back from the start, and it was her choice to choose the right decision; she didn't want to go back but something inside her heart, resented it._

_She rode her way home by the train, she was the only passenger. Silently, she sat gloomily gazing at the sea and to the moon, disappointed to find out that there was only one. Memories flashed to her mind. Gaea was a war-ridden world, why would she return? Nobody wanted her there, tears started to form in her eyes when a single feather startled her, lying beside her. He, the Dragon King she thought. Her single touch and the feather dematerializes before her. She never wanted to be there, why would she be bothered by thoughts of him, why him?_

_The girl with jade eyes arrived at her home; she laid in her bed, contemplating the events that happened earlier. Her best friend's love for her upperclassman._

_An invisible force shook her when a gentle wind entered her room, a single tarot card levitated in front of her. The Tower._

_Rising up with little strength, the girl stood over her tarot cards, wishing that it wasn't calling her, drawing her into it's power. She hesitantly took a card from the deck, whispering words of negativity, she didn't want to return. "Why, Why now…"_

_The Ace of Serpents. "Why, I don't want to go back there" she moaned. An image almost a vision appeared in front of her, Escaflowne, then a man stood by the shadows, looking at her with pensive eyes.. ."Van.."_

The young girl's eyes started to swell. "She loved him without realizing it, am I right grandmother?" Hoshino said wiping her tears. She felt deep sadness for the girl, she never realized that she loved him, blinded by her selfish interests. "Yes, she did," her old lady replied, tears unnoticed by her dear grand daughter.

_The girl realized that she needed to see him, her heart wanted it and she wanted it as well. Amano, together with her best friend was there, to support her all the way. Preparing herself for her flight, she waited. "Are you ready?" Amano asked. "I'm ready, when you are Amano!" she replied, her mind focused to him, only to her angel. "Go!"_

_She ran like that of the first night she met him, but now with a different purpose, she was running to reach him._

_The eighth second came as a blue pillar of light descended from the skies. Inside it was a man riding a white dragon. He reached out to her, and she to him. As she held his hands, she felt euphoria, happiness in its purest form. Taking him to her arms, she held him tight as if she would never let go…  
_

After walking for sometime, she realized that she was in her school again. Its' gate was still open, and she obligingly entered.

The wind stroked her hair, standing alone in the track field, the sunset still taunting her. She removed her jacket and placed it to the nearest bench. She breathed for a couple of moments then started to run, as if she was outrunning destiny…

Sweat trickled down to her face as she gazed once more of the subtle rays. She was waiting for something, someone she lost from her earlier years, and she always wished she hadn't.

* * *

_They gazed into each other's eyes, each have realized their feelings for one another. Unspoken, the Girl from the Mystic Moon asked what would happened to her and even though she already knew the answer, she waited for him. For she wanted him to tell her to stay._

"_Escaflowne should be kept asleep. My brother wished for a Fanelia and Gaea where no one relies on it. I want to see the world like that." He said to her, maroon colored eyes spoke the truth and even though it has hurt her, she tried her best not to cry for it would've scarred her more. "I want to see that with you. I wonder if I can... I like Gaea and Fanelia." Was her only reply._

_The man she called Van looked at her with eyes full of happiness, yet he knew that it wasn't her home. With his heart full of guilt and now with sadness, he weakly smiled. "If you want to do so, it's alright with me. But we can see each other anytime, as long as we share a common feeling."_

_His voiced echoed in her mind, tears rolling gently in her cheeks. "Van.."_

Hoshino's cheeks were now stained with her tears, she didn't know why she cried. Hoshino knew that it was just some story that her grandmother had made up, but there was inside of her that she knew that it wasn't just a story, it was rather a memory she came by; a painful memory of a long-forgotten past. Hoshino was surprised to feel something wet flowing from her cheeks, and she knew that those tears weren't coming from her. Grandmother?

_The young girl grasped her pendant from her chest, feeling its warmth for the last time. Taking it off, she held it and gave it to the very person she cared and loved most. He reached out his hand and received her memento. He held her in his sturdy arms, tightly, as if he never wants to let go._

_The Girl from the Mystic Moon cried once more, crystal tears depicting sadness and a longing to stay in his arms. "I'll never forget you, even if I become old. I'll never forget, no matter what..." was her words. Closing her eyes, Van the King of dragons, held out the heart of the dragon and a pillar of light raised her, still, he held her hands. Not wanting to let go. "I'll never forget."_

_Men, women and beasts alike waved goodbye to girl who changed their lives. A girl who changed their war-ridden lands with peace and prosperity. The girl who they knew came from the transcendent land from above, The Mystic Moon._

_A year later, the history of the Destiny War have passed and the Girl from the Mystic Moon lived in peace, or so she thought so. Memories of her adventures for so long ago flashed into her as she gazed into the sea, reminiscing the days of her life to the other world called Gaea when, an angel, seated in the shoreline smiled at her, wearing her given memento. She smiled, for so long time she didn't. "I'm doing fine, Van"_

_

* * *

_Hitomi was now in the train station when it was almost six o'clock. The sun was almost nearing the horizon when she noticed that it was the same platform where she last saw him.

_"I'm doing fine..."_

She gazed carefully at the same shoreline where he sat, wings of pure white unfurled. Hoping that he would once again greet her with that same smile, Hitomi waited. The train she was waiting for already stopped, waiting for passengers to come in yet she never entered. Tears forming in her eyes, Van... The train passed by, leaving her behind. She waited, minutes passed and it was still there, the vermilion horizon, but he wasn't. He's not coming back...

Tears flowed from her cheeks, kneeling unconsciously to the ground. _Why do I keep on hoping that he'll come… why? _

Silence, mutely as birds passed by, there was only silence. The Girl from the Mystic Moon was still hoping… hoping that her angel would've come and held her hand, bringing her to his kingdom. But he never came.

* * *

_Years and years have passed after the Destiny War ended, Gaea was now in peace. The heroes of the said war retired and lived happily to the end of their days, gratitude given to the girl who gave them a so-called perfect world. After years of countless waiting, Millerna remarried her long-time fiancé, Dryden Fassa. They ruled wisely and had sons, daughters and grandchildren who loved them dearly up to their peaceful passing. Eries, Millerna's older sister dedicated herself to the poor, reaching out, she became a nun and swore to a life of poverty and resiliency. Allen and Celena Shezar, together with his crusade became constant travelers, wandering in distant lands, living jolly, as they would always think they would be. Duke Chid, crowned duchy of Fried, became a wise ruler, who ruled his people with honest sincerity, as his late father would have. Before he passed away, he knew of his parentage and he took it up wholly as a great man and many of his followers said that he was glad to have known the truth. Merle became a dedicated servant for the orphans who lost their family in the war. She became a great figure in Gaean society. And so they lived long enough to see their sons, daughters and grandchildren grow into fine men and woman who gave Gaea it's sought after peace. _

"Grandmother?" Hoshino looked up to her grandma, tears erased from her fair face and asked, "What happened to the King of Dragons? Van? The Girl from the Mystic Moon? What happened to them?" The old woman's eyes softened, how could she forget the most important characters of her story? _Her history?_

* * *

She arrived at home like nothing happened, yet, her face looked more burdened, painful as what her faced looked before.

Silently, she turned off her radio that was emitting heat from the hours of playing. She removed her jacket, her scarf and lied in her bed, it was already nighttime and it drifted her to sleep…

* * *

Hitomi woke up with the sound of nature around her, birds were chirping a sweet melody. She gently opened her eyes to be a little surprised to a butterfly that rested in the tip of her nose, she smiled and gently guided the butterfly to her finger. She gazed at it lovingly, alas, it flown away from her sight when a voice, almost inaudible, called her.

"_Hitomi.." _

She realized now that she wasn't in her bedroom anymore, she was in a steep place, a single tree covering her from the sun's rays. There were meadows and birds flying in the sky. Nature was around her and even though this was a bit unusual for her, she felt peace.

"_Hitomi" _the overpowering voice said, but somehow, she knew that it was quite familiar.

She noticed a girl younger of her years stood anterior to a groove of trees. The girl had the greenest eyes she could've ever imagined, her dark brown hair was divided into two braids. In her hand was a pink pinwheel, clad in a decorative blue kimono, she knew.

"Grandmother?"

Hitomi's grandmother nodded and she continued to speak. _"Do you want to know what significant event is happening this very moment, dear child?" _Hitomi was a bit startled, and answered mutely "I don't know what you mean…"

Her grandmother smiled and broke into a graceful run, disappearing into the grove of tall trees and to Hitomi's instinct, she followed her. The trees were taller and light seems to pass through it, creating a mystical glow. She could still see her grandmother, but she was quickly disappearing "Grandmother!"

Hitomi stopped to her knees as she tried her best to gather energy for another run, before she could even stand up, she suddenly heard indistinct sounds of people in the eastern part of the grove. Losing herself to the choral sounds, she unconsciously followed it, forgetting that she was following her grandmother.

She know realized that her body seems so real... yes, she thought that this was a dream for it had been so long since her grandmother visited her in her dreams. Yet this dream seems so… real. She could even feel the warmth of the sun passing through the copse of trees…

The sound became more distinct, louder than before. She was in a small cliff when she spotted crowds of men and women. There seemed to be an aisle in between, covering the lush greenery with white linen cloth. The place seems very familiar, so familiar that she felt that she was there before.

It was a really good thing that she was up in that cliff for she got a good look at the place. There were so many people gathered around. Murmurs were buzzing around at every corner. She stood quietly among the trees and wondered what was the commotion about. Her jade eyes fell upon a man in front of an altar wearing white traditional clothes and beside him was an older man with short, blonde hair. She was gazing intently at the raven-haired man that she was suddenly startled when trumpet like sounds bellowed in the whole greenery. It was very unusual, she thought, the shrine, the trees; it reminded her greatly of…

"Reiana Marielle de Egzard, Princess Egzardia!"

A baritone voice bellowed as Hitomi's eyes traveled to the young man to the woman in clad white. She was beautiful, Hitomi thought, She thought that she may be the same age that she was, but wondered no more. The woman's dark brown hair flowed freely from her shoulders as she wore a simple dress with a tight bodice that complimented her curves. It had no frills yet it had long trail of silk that shone glamorously in Hitomi's eyes. The woman's dress was an off shoulder, which showed her fair skin. A transparent veil covered her fair face as the sun's rays showered gently on it. She held in her hand a bouquet of white roses that almost disappeared in her immaculate gown. Her gloves were long enough to reach her elbows. She wore a simple silver necklace and earrings, glittered with diamonds and her eyes were deep cerulean blue. Even though the woman didn't look at her, her beauty drowned the Girl from the Mystic Moon.

Hitomi then noticed that at the end of her gown's trail, followed a young woman with cerise colored hair and tan skin. Her hair flowed freely in her shoulders with cute curls at the end of it. She was somehow familiar in her eyes, but she didn't know where to start. The following girl had long pale blonde hair, her eyes were the color of the skies, she held in her hand the same bouquet the earlier woman held. The last was an older woman with amethyst eyes, her hair was pulled in a bun and she wore a small tiara in her head. Beside them were three men. The first man was rather shorter than the other men behind him. He had cat-like characteristics and had dark hair. The other man had tidy teal hair and he looked so gallant in his white suit. The last one was the tallest, he had short brown hair that was tidied up. He had eyes like of those of Hitomi and again, the feeling of familiarity was around her.

It was some wedding, she thought, as the priest started to mumble some incoherent words. She hastily remembered that she was indeed following her grandmother. As she was about to turn her back to chase once more her young grandmother, her heart ached, and shattered a thousand pieces when she suddenly heard the words of the priest.

"Van Salanzar de Fanel, King of Fanelia!"

She was frozen, yet, even though half of herself wanted to leave, her other ego, tried it's best from her state. She gazed once more of the man she saw earlier.

"Do you take, Reiana Marielle de Egzard, Princess Egzardia as your wife and Queen of all Fanelia?"

It hit her, it was Van's wedding, that's why it was familiar, the trees, the altar, this was the place were she was lifted back…home… Fanelia... The people, Merle… tears started to swell from her eyes as she saw her friend passively. Celena, Gaddess, Millerna, Dryden and Allen… It was his wedding… his wedding…

Hitomi tried her best to stand firmly I her position, though her knees were already weak, like her heart was. _Please don't… Van…._

" I…" the king's eyes filled with deep anxiety as he looked up to his smiling bride. Moments pass and the young man didn't speak a word. Closing his eyes, as if his words would curse him forever.

Tears started to swell from her eyes, her heart was beginning to sink obliviously. _Please... don't..._

" I, Van Salanzar de Fanel," The young man gazed at his bride with hint of sadness, a piercing emotion stung him. He was waiting for something... someone... "King of all Fanelia accept her to be my lawful wedded wife and the Queen of my country."

She froze from her position as if time stopped for her sake. She was oblivious to the cheers of men and women as tears continued to fall... She tried to move her mouth, dry with her words, _Angel..._

She broke into a run, dare not to turn back. She ran, tears in her face and the wind whispering her to come back._ To where? To whom? I'm don't belong here..._

She stumbled down in a pile of sharp stones, gashing her knees. She lied in the bed of thorns, her cheeks stained with tears while blood bathed her dressed.

_Why... _she thought tears still strangling in her face. Why did her grandmother have to show this to her? To torment her? Is it not enough to see her suffer because of their parent's death? Is it not enough? And now she broke her heart into pieces by showing her how happy he is with arms to another? Why?

* * *

_The Girl from the Mystic Moon learned that her love wasn't enough to reach her beloved king. She cried, and cried for nights, her eyes were all red and swollen from crying, even her younger brother couldn't spare her sister's pain for he didn't know what she was crying about. Months and years have passed and it still stung her and because she wanted the torment to end, she burned everything that was related to her past life in Gaea, including her precious Tarot Cards. Years have passed and even though she tried her best to forget, deep inside her heart, she always remembered. Never a day to forget about the young king who broke her heart. Years and years have passed, she tried to move on. She graduated and had a good job and became a successful woman. She had everything a man ever dreamed about, she was rich and had a good heart. Yet, she answered to no one. Years and years have passed and she became an old lady and she took care of her grandchildren, loving them as if it was hers. Years and years have passed, her once hazelnut hair was now gray and dull, her eyes were no longer emeralds but with a dry color of green, but she was happy. For after 48 years of maturity, she knew and understood that her beloved was happy, and knowing that, made her happy as well. _

"Grandmother, I think she was, I think she knew all this time, that he loved her… he loved her that even though they didn't marry, she knew in her heart that the King of Dragons, loved her." Hoshino looked up to her grandmother closed eyelids and saw that her grandmother was smiling, she then saw a tear-shaped stone that hung in her neck. Tears in her eyes, holding her grandmother tight, she smiled. "Be happy grandmother…"

* * *

A young girl of 15 stood by the shore, watching as the sun sets. She wore a brown Japanese uniform which she knew that it had been so long that she wore one. The waves washed over her now soaked rubber shoes. She silently smirked _Coming and going... _

Looking up, she saw a familiar shoreline by the horizon, it was the same place where she last saw him. _Angel..._

A single feather floated in front of her and holding it closer, tears flowed in her eyes…. _It's just a dream…_

And as tears flowed from here eyes, numerous feather floated, drifted quietly in her midst, immaculate wings of an angel engulfed her, lifting her head she saw the most precious person she wanted to love most.

_Hitomi…_


	2. Part Two: Van

**Nostalgia**  
by Black Wisteria

* * *

**II. Van**

**

* * *

**_  
I looked into his eyes and all I saw was deep sadness,  
a lingering wound etched in his soul forever,__  
but when he smiled at me, it seem to fade away…**  
-Anonymous**_

_**

* * *

**_  
He stood among the white pillars as the midnight breeze embraced their warmth unto him. His young unruly hair seems to flow steadily, the wind carrying his thoughts.

The moonlight seemed to fancy the young king as it glowed mischievously to his lithe form. His sturdy arms lay motionless as his deep red eyes gazed in the two moons high in the sky, wondering how many years have passed since his beloved left his side.

He was different from his latter years; people once overlooked him as an accursed king who brought misery to their beloved homeland, but everything changed after four summers of honest toil to rebuild his native land, perceiving him now as their rightful and gracious king for he ruled wise from his father's stead and all loved and cherished him to bring forth the once forgotten hope of his country.

The young king grasped a golden trinket from his chest; he closed his eyes as his dark lashes cloaked away his deep lamentation, wishing that she was beside him and not a world away.

* * *

He sat in solitary sadness as the celadon leaves transfigured into vibrant vermilion, the wind danced with the leaves as it fell from the highest trees above.

Once his hair was wild with the color of raven was now graying, dulling and dying from his old age. His posture was different, a little hunched from his once straight and rigid pose, yet his eyes remained the same behind those thin lashes, a blending of red and brown; wine at it's finest.

His face was now edged with fine lines of wisdom, a happy combination of laugh lines across his eyes, yet another thing still remained over the years of hope and aspiration; a golden trinket adorned lovingly in his neck; a crimson teardrop telling his very tale.

As the old man reminisced the days, months and years he had lived, never did he cease to forget about two women who had changed his life forever.

He conjured up a nostalgic smile and remembered the sweet smile of his beloved wife. Her brown locks in a tight bun while her deep cerulean eyes shining brightly at him.

He loved his wife as a rightful man, nay, a husband would do. He cared for her dearly as she would do too, bringing up his only heir and beloved son, Caleb Lacour de Fanel.

He would never forget her for being the best companion a man would ever ask for. She knew of his woes and even though she knew that he loved another, she never ceased to be the pillow of his resented emotions.

She passed away in her chamber, tears of gladness in her eyes as she breathed her last to him. "I'm glad to have met you, milord."

It temporarily consumed his heart for he lost his very best friend that night. Grief stole him for days and weeks of mourning but his heart couldn't deny the fact that the other goodbye was much more harder to bear.

His heart wasn't traitorous, adulterous but his heart truthfully knew that it never belonged completely to his queen. It belonged to a girl whom he loved before, now and forever.

* * *

_He held her tight as the winds blew tauntingly at them. His body pressed closely to hers, arms in a loving embrace. The war was over and it was the beginning of a new era, a new order of peace._

_As they felt each other's warmth they could feel a new emotion emerging from the shadows; something that was hindered before, something they called Love._

_They landed softly in the verdant glades below, miles away from the concluded war; her thoughts only of him, her angel._

_The dark haired boy parted with eyes of mystic green as he soon realized that he wore nothing to cover his chest. She bowed her head hastily, blushing furiously behind her blonde bangs, hiding her timidity to the barely clad boy anterior to her. He too blushed twenty shades of red as he reminded himself that a little decency was now required for him since the both of them realized that their bond was stronger than before. Something changed about her, the way she looked at him and the way she would cry out his name. Everything about her was different._

_She gently raised her head as her emeralds met his garnets. How blind she was to the obvious truth; here she once searched for his prince charming, deceived by her frail heart for some ersatz fantasies. Late did she realize that her true prince charming was literally of royalty and a handsome one of that. She loved everything about him. The way his raven locks would hide his wine tainted eyes; his eyes that pierced her lowly green with care and gentleness._

* * *

He returned to his dimly lit chamber, faint embers dancing slowly with the wind. He placed his royal sword to rest as he slid gently to his mattresses. His gloves were scattered in the room as the wind blew feebly envelopes made of parchment from his workplace. One envelope sealed with blue wax, a letter containing his waning freedom…

_"… this would fully satisfy our need for an heir you majesty… this alliance would be the best one yet!"_

There were times he would wish that he wasn't born of royal blood, that he was a freeman who could outdone these royal foolishness. A freeman's will to fall in love and live happily ever after; something he knew, would never happen.

_Hitomi…_

* * *

His silence of deep contemplation died away with the sound of young children approaching him. His grandchildren had this knack of being mischievous and quite a magnet to trouble; something he found very amusing and lovable about them.

The twins bounced happily to their grandfather, a plump woman breathlessly followed them, begging them to stop.

"Grandfather!" They chorused as both of their heads ran straight to him, giggling and smiling.

Aeneas and Aurelia were similarly distinguished with their dark locks and amethyst eyes. They looked liked fays from the tales their grandfather so loved for him to tell.

As the children of heaven gleefully rejoined the elderly man from the garden, orbs of deep cerulean watched them intently from afar.

* * *

_They reached Escaflowne moments later; Reaching out his hand to hers, he piloted the white dragon into the blue skies, her arms enveloped to her dear lover._

_As they glided through the heavens he thought about his future, their future in Gaea. He sighed in the most melancholy manner when he realized that he could never keep her to be with his side for he promised not so long ago to send her back to her native homeland. Less of his discernment that the green eyed goddess looked at him with happiness and gladness._

_They landed in the celadon outskirts of Austuria, laying his loyal beast to rest. His heart ached as he reminisced the pain he have to go through if he continued these fervent emotions with her. He had to stay away from her; for his and her sake. He couldn't keep the fact that loving her would take its toll. It was the hardest decision yet._

_The girl from the Mystic Moon didn't notice his change of heart as he solitary walked in the path to the city, leaving her behind. Taking no heed whatsoever of what bothers the young king, she joined him in walking as she held his hands to hers. His eyes of dull red surprisingly lit up with hope, wishing soon that their wretched fate would change forever._

* * *

"… and that Aurelia is the story of _The Girl from The Mystic Moon._" An elderly man said, gently closing the pages of the book. Aurelia smiled brightly at her grandfather as he ended telling her favorite story. Aeneas pouted in disgust on how his sister delighted in such 'girly' fantasies. "I don't get it grandfather," he said in his arrogant tone. "…why Aurelia loves this story so much, I mean, the girl left the prince to break his heart. Why did she have to leave him if she loves him? She should be put to death for that." Aeneas joked as his twin steamed up to protest. "Don't you get it Aeneas? She loves him too much, but she can't leave her family behind!" Their grandfather chuckled at their childish antics as they continued to debate. He was reading them the story 'The Girl from the Mystic Moon' it was the history of the Destiny War, immortalized to a children's fairytale. How he missed his younger years then.

"Your majesties! It's time for your lessons in Arithmetic! Lord Heathcliff would be most angry!" Nanny Clarabel said, bowing lowly to the older majesty. "We must be going your majesty." she said, holding the hands of her mischievous wards. "Go now little ones, you must not let Lord Heathcliff waiting." Their grandfather smiled. "Grandfather, will you be in our chambers to read our stories tonight?" Aurelia said, her amethyst eyes full of anticipation. She had this bothered feeling that she would no longer see his grandfather that evening. "Yes Aurelia, I will be, hurry now!" The elderly man replied as their nanny bowed to him and went their way; their figures fading away from the distance. "Father."

The elderly man searched from the origin of the voice, smiling tenderly at his son who was approaching him. "What brings you here, Caleb?" The man of thirty summers sat with him as the leaves of vermilion continued to fall.

His son looked at him with kind yet stern eyes. "Father, were you ever happy with mother?" he asked, the old man slightly taken back to his question, gently he sighed. "I was." Caleb's eyes gazed at his father as he continued. "I am glad that I've met her in my lifetime. She had been most kind in everything she did." His son was least satisfied to his answer, boldly to go further. "You had loved mother, but never as much as her." The elderly man's eyes darken, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I had loved your mother, for she respected me." Caleb looked at his father, tears streaming in his father's face. "She knew of my woes, my heartbreak for the woman I loved most than her." He continued. "She knew that I was least in all people who wanted our marriage, but she accepted that I loved another; that my heart was truly not hers." Caleb placed his hands in his father's shoulder, realizing that his father kept this kind of burden for so many years. "Your mother, Reiana, became one of the closest friends I ever had. Even if she knew I could only give her a platonic relationship, she accepted it." The older man wiping his tears. "She understood me when I thought nobody would. I was glad that a woman like her came into my life, for she is too great for me to deserve this kind of love."

* * *

_Vast darkness brimmed in the vermilion skies. The war was over and everyone was glad, dancing, drinking and singing to their hearts' desire._

_In the capital of Auturia, drunken men cuddled their wives as they tried their best to remove the fear in their ladyloves. Taverns along the city streets were full of customers, most of them who just returned from the war._

_"Hey 'sarge! Ask 'ose pweety ladies 'at 'e likemsom'or!" Reeden's voiced bellowed, battling it's ways with hundreds of drunken men. "Let's 'arty som'or!" Gadess, who was still intact, slapped his hand in his face as he chuckled at his men's request. "Give 'em some more miss, tell them we're under the command of Allen Shezar!" The woman with abnormally large bosoms winked at his reply as she carried away a tray of broken bottles. "Anything for that blond cutie!"_

_Hitomi sat down between Van as the crew clapped their hands at the singing feline. She was standing at a table singing her song, her cheeks painted with every shade of red. "Lord Vaaaaaan! Liiiiseeenn tsooo mmmyyy soooonnngg issss fooor yuuu!" the feline said in a flushed manner, continuing her song._

_**If by chance cats could talk, I wonder what would they say first? Fish bones are way too tough! (1)**_

_Van was enjoying this very much; it was good that everyone was happy, trying to forget the war and all. Everyone deserved their break._

_**Please stop comparing the length of my tail to other cats; it hurts my feelings, you know!**_

_"Van?"_

_**For you, we keep our bodies in shape and our fur in place. So, please stop brushing us the wrong way!**_

_His garnet met her emeralds, "I'm all right." Tightening his clasped hands to hers._

_**Even more than gentle people, we like people who are peaceful! That's the kind of basically steady personalities we have. **_

_It had been two weeks since they arrived from Austuria, they were celebrating the end of the war in a tavern just outside the palace gates. Everything was going fine, life was good and he was glad that she was here with him, enjoying each other's company._

_**I've always wanted to ask you just once: where do you catch that "bonito"?**_

_Her goddess smiled at his reply and laid her head down to his shoulder. "I wish that this moment would last forever…"_

_**Just the two of us, dozing together in the afternoon, The winter light stretching out long; If only we could stay close like this for the rest of our lives…**_

_The feline's song ended as she drunkenly fell from the table, to the arms of a young cat boy. He blushed furiously "Sir, what do you want me to do with this… lady?" Gadess smiled as he asked the cat boy to bring the drunken cat girl to the palace. Van nodded for his permission, as the cat boy carried Merle, piggyback style. "Take care of her! Tell them that the king of Fanelia sent you." The cat boy with sea green hair nodded as he slowly went out the taverns._

_"Hey little lady, aren't we having a good time." Gadess said as the crew heads turned to see the flushed, and now apart lovers._

_"Gaddess!" Hitomi replied bashfully, stealing glances from her young king._

_"It's alright little lady, we get you." Pyle replied, trying his best not to laugh harder._

_Hitomi and Van was now an epitome of twin healthy tomatoes and if that's not enough: "You should really ask her out your majesty!"_

_That cause a series of uproar in the tavern and even the townspeople joined the crew, glad that love still blossoms in the hearts of the young._

* * *

The stillness of the night was short-lived when two gentle knocks were heard in the oak doors.

"Lord Van?"

He opened his mahogany eyes, as the young soprano voice continued.

"Have you already made your decision?" She stood behind the door, her yellow chiffon dress matched perfectly at the young feline. Her cerulean eyes depicting a sense of longing.

His eyes darken at her question as he changed his position, avoiding her friend's voice. He didn't reply as she continued to speak. "You still love her… don't you Lord Van?"

Lies.

Everything about her was a lie.

"Don't deny it Lord Van…" as if the young feline read his mind. "You secluded yourself with work to forget her… but you can't… because you still love her…"

Did he?

Did he still love her after so many years? Did he?

"She always said, 'the feeling will reach each other' your feelings will surely reach her… like that time when you brought her back…" She gulped. "Back to you."

The moon illuminated his room, illuminating the red pendant that he now clasped so dear. _Hitomi…_

"I want you to be happy Lord Van, I don't want you to make rash decisions that you will soon regret…" She left his door as tears started to stream in her pools of blue. _Be happy…_

* * *

"Thank you…"

He looked at his father's eyes. "… for telling me everything…" The older man shook his head as his long hands got a hold of a dry leaf. "It was my fault for keeping this things from you." A single tear escaping his wine orbs. Caleb kneeled down to his father as he grasps his father's hand to his. "It's not your fault" Caleb said, looking at his father's weary eyes. "Mother was happy with you and that's enough for you to say." He stood up as he began walking away, stopping at his steps. "It's your turn to have the happiness you deserve." Caleb's footsteps echoed away in his mind as his words did. Happiness, can he really experience that after so many years?

* * *

_They left the drinking den earlier that evening. It was too much for them to take as they, Millerna, Van and Hitomi strolled in the bay walk. The princess saw them as they exited in the tavern earlier, accompanying the lovebirds to tour the city._

_"This landmark is the likeness of our God, Jeture. The sea dragon; protector of Austuria" The princess said, "But you probably have known this since our last tour in the city. __**(2)**__ Right?" Hitomi gazed at the statue once more, remembering the god's words. __**"Where is your wish? Girl from the Mystic Moon?" **__She looked at the young king from her shoulder and sighed. "Yeah…"_

_She vividly remembered her wish to Jeture once…_

_**"Hitomi, would you like to try wishing for something?" The amethyst-eyed princess said, "Me?" she looked at the statue of Jeture for so long and silently said her greatest wish. "Jeture, Please, let Allen and I…" (3)**_

_She chuckled at her feeble wish that Allen and her would be together, but now…_

_"Yes, princess, I remembered it as well."_

_Van…_

_The girl from the Mystic Moon was startled from her reverie as her lady princess began to gasp. "Oh! I've completely forgotten about the Festival!" The princess remembered, suddenly eying at them with this glint of mischievousness. "The Jesture festival is around the corner… and since Princess Eries is the head of the festival…" The amethyst eyes giggled, leaving the two to their wits. "This years' festival has a twist of it's own." She continued, "We are going to choose, the best portrayal of Alia and Meifia __**(4)**__, the heroes in Jeture's legend!" Hitomi looked at her friend with crossed eyebrows. "And what do you intend us to do?" The third princess of Austuria could only smile at her perfect plan._

_"Win that contest of course…"_

* * *

_"Your majesty! What do you think you're doing?"_

Hitomi…

_"You're jeopardizing your future! Fanelia's future!"_

He stood in the greenest glades below, bathed with the light of two ethereal moons. Wings unfurled, he grasped the crimson teardrop lying in his chest.

_"You are giving up your throne for a woman? This madness!"_

"Bring me to her."

_"My decision is final chancellor, it cannot be undone."_

"Bring me to Hitomi."

A blinding pillar of light engulfed him as his young feline friend came running to reach him. The light disappeared in an instant as the cerise feline smiled. _Oh Lord Van…_

* * *

He sauntered away in a small pebble path going further in the gardens. The cool autumn breeze was with him as he hummed his favorite hymn, _The Dragon's Bride._

The old man arrived in a small shrine, decorated with violets and newly trimmed grass. He kneeled down as he removed dry leaves from the solid epitaph.

Here Lies

**REIANA MARIELLE DE FANEL**  
512th Queen of Fanelia **(5)**

Beloved Friend and Sister

"Reiana…" he breathed, removing several leaves from the epitaph. "I miss you dear friend."

The autumn frost blew gently at him as he held his royal cloak closer, smiling gently at his best friend. "I miss her so much Reiana…" he sighed. "I really do miss her…"

* * *

_"Are you sure about this Millerna?" A green-eyed girl said, looking eagerly at the exquisite princess anterior to her._

_"You look fine Hitomi!" She exclaimed. "The dress is perfect… and your hair… by the gods… I LOVE IT!"_

_"Princess… thank you… but… I'm not really sure about this…" Hitomi said, a hint uncertainty in her voice._

_The girl from the Mystic Moon wore a simple verdant dress that reached her ankles. It was off shoulder dress that showed Hitomi's pale skin. Her hair was adorned with a wreath of wild flowers. In her neck laid the crimson trinket, glowing ethereally in the moonlight. "You really look like the reincarnation of Meifia, Hitomi… You really do…"_

_"You flatter me so much princess..." Hitomi replied, blushing twenty shades of red. "Not at all." She said. "Let's go to your Alia then!"_

* * *

He opened his eyes as he felt no more the warmth that embraced him. His wings vanished behind his back, hands still grasping the golden trinket.

* * *

"The wind is cold tonight, isn't it Hiroshi?"

A man not older than 20 stood behind a girl with shoulder length tresses, a joyful façade cloaking her sadness, standing along the seashore.

"Hitomi… I want to tell you something…" The young man looked at the lady in front of him, pools of blue striking her precious emeralds.

The young king emerged from the palm trees and into the shore. He then saw figures in the dimly lit beach. The contraptions that produced light, flickering tediously.

"Hitomi…" The man said, looking at the young woman in front of him "What is it Hiroshi?" Her green eyes with utmost wonder.

Van stood behind the palm trees, grasping the trinket closer. _Hitomi… is it really you?_ He then raced to the beach to reach her, but stopped in his tracks. The world shattered. His world did.

"I love you." And he kissed her.

The moment turned into oblivion as soon Hiroshi claimed her lips. It was warm… but…

It wasn't right.

She broke the kiss away, breaking away from his arms. She didn't love him… Hiroshi would never ever fill the empty void in her heart. Never.

Hiroshi looked bewildered at her. He hid away his cerulean eyes as tears started to swell in her eyes. "I'm sorry Hitomi, I shouldn't have done that… I--"

She placed her finger in his lips, crying. "Just stop…I just--"

Tears from heaven began to fall, His dark mahogany eyes dimmed. The raindrops fell on him, but he couldn't care less. _I thought… _

_That she loved you?_

Hitomi fell into Hiroshi's arms as the rain soaked her consuming sadness. "I just… I still love him" she whimpered. "I'm sorry…"

_She doesn't Fanel… you saw it… she doesn't…_

Hiroshi held her closer, tears invisible from the rain. "I just thought that you've already move on Hitomi… you looked happier than two years ago… I just want to tell you how I feel…" She cried harder, the same rhythm in the rain. _Van…_

They stood in the rain, three shattered hearts beating the same rhythm of unrequited love. "Just cry Hitomi… let it all out…"

_Goodbye Hitomi..._

* * *

The sun had these orange streaks in it, the wind was growing colder and another day is beginning to end…

"Reiana… I must go now…" the old man said, smiling sadly at her. "Let's talk next time…" he continued, gazing at the almost setting sun. "Aurelia and Aeneas misses you so…" holding the cloak closer he then continued his way.

He reached his chamber, the sun shining melancholy at him. He sat in his rocking chair outside his terrace as he admired the beautiful sunset hovering down in the mountain. He closed his weary eyes, smiling for his very last. The crimson pendant glowing in a magnificent way. _I wish I could have seen this with you… Hitomi…_

_The sky was littered with stars as he gazed upon her, the goddess of his dreams. "Hitomi… You look…"_

_"Beautiful? She does isn't she?" the third princess of Austuria replied in her deep lilac gown "Oh my… Van… you look exactly like Alia!" Van blushed at her, still gazing at Hitomi who did the same. "Hi." Van continued their intelligent talk by replying in four syllables "Hello Hitomi."_

_Millerna left when she realized the growing tension between them. "'I'll leave you two lovebirds here while I take my unbiased job as a judge in the contest." Millerna winked at them, two of them blushing twenty shades of red._

_The streets were a beautiful sight that evening. Every post was decorated with colorful lanterns, men and woman dressed to imitate Alia and Meifia; yet no one could ever match the perfect imitation of Van and Hitomi. The music started, musicians played sweet and romantic music to commemorate the undying love of Alia and Meifia, which was the cause of the said celebration._

_Two of them spoke nothing, awkward to each other's presence. The couples began to dance with the music, leaving the two uncomfortable. At last, Van had the courage to break their silence._

_"Would you be so kind to dance with me, Lady Hitomi?"_

_Hitomi's eyes lit up in delight as she gave her hand to him. "Certainly your Majesty."_

_Like everyone else, they were trapped in their partner's eyes. Dancing slowly in the night, wishing that it would last forever._

_Hitomi placed her head in his chest as he held her tight, swaying gently as the song began to blow._

_**I need a love that grows, I don't want it unless I know...**_

_"Hitomi…"_

_**I need a love that's strong... I'm so tired of being alone... But will my lonely heart play the part of the fool again, before I begin...**_

_"What is it Van?"_

_**Foolish heart, hear me calling... Stop before you start falling, foolish heart, heed my warning...**_

_He stroked her bangs away when she looked at him with those sparkling eyes. He had to tell her…so that she'll stay with him… "Van?"_

_**You've been wrong before... don't be wrong anymore...foolish heart...**_

_He looked at her, inches away from her face. "I Lo--"_

_"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" A voice bellowed, driving them out from their beautiful reverie. Hitomi gazed over in the stage to see Princess Millerna up front, her smile was indescribable. "As you all know, we are celebrating a very important festival in the Austurian Calendar. The Jeture Festival…" Van shrugged at the perfect timing Millerna was giving him. He looked over at Hitomi who was smiling brightly at Millerna's humorous knack. __**At least she's happy…**_

_"The judges roamed around while our dear lovebirds were dancing, we have searched for the perfect likeness of Alia and Meifia, heroes of the Jesture Legend." Van moved closer to Hitomi, her hand capturing his. She smiled._

_"The judges have already decided, and have already voted. The winner of this contest is pair number 85! Hitomi Kanzaki and Van Salanzar de Fanel!" Hitomi smiled as she held Van's hand to hers. "Please come up to stage, to receive your prize!"_

_As both of them battled their way to the stage, Van could only smile at Hitomi's naiveté. "Let's go Van!"_

* * *

Morning arrived in the country of Fanelia. The jocund spirits was high in the streets of the city. It was a day of joy and rejoicing in the kingdom for the queens' empty seat will now be filled. Everyone was happy, rejoicing, smiling.

But he wasn't.

He stood in the white pillars like he was weeks before, a bland façade etched in his stern face. He wore a ceremonial white ensemble, his royal sword in his left. It was his wedding today and as tales of love would say; the groom was happier than any other man is.

Not.

_"I have told you so many times… your majesty… that woman you have been swooning over is nothing but filth."_

He fixed his collar as he gazed the grand decorations that bathed the city. Everyone was happy, but he wasn't.

_"Shut your mouth Chancellor Ingrid!" A soprano voice said, standing behind her surrogate brother. "Lord Van has kept his promise to be wed if he wasn't able to bring a bride home by the given deadline. So quit your hypocrisy." She snarled at him, she couldn't believe the fact that Van came back without Hitomi… something had happen… and even Van didn't want to talk about it. The chancellor smiled conceitedly at the young cat girl. "We just want the best for our king and Fanelia, Lady Merle…"_

Eyes of cerulean stood in front of two oak doors. Hesitating to knock. _What happen to you Lord Van…_

* * *

He opened his eyes, his thin lashes shielding him from the fragile rays of the setting sun. The view of the mountains transfigure into a wide melancholy horizon of the sea.

"I have foreseen this in my dreams… your coming…"

He searched the source of the voice when he met two capricious emerald orbs. She stood with her cane, a dull green shawl protecting her from the cold. "Van…"

He forced himself to stand up, trying his best from his weak form. "Hitomi…" he held her in his arms, "I thought… I would never see you again."

As he held her, tears began to form in her eyes; he felt his warmth, his scent… _The fields… it's still the same… Van…_

They held hand in hand in the beach, walking pleasantly while sea foam soaking their dry feet. And like long-lost friends do, they talked about their lives, ups and downs, what's been happening to their separate lives.

* * *

_They gazed into each other's eyes, each have realized their feelings for one another. Unspoken, the Girl from the Mystic Moon asked what would happen to her and even though she already knew the answer, she waited for him. For she wanted him to tell her to stay._

_"Escaflowne should be kept asleep. My brother wished for a Fanelia and Gaea where no one relies on it. I want to see the world like that." He said to her, maroon colored eyes spoke the truth and even though it has hurt her, she tried her best not to cry for it would've scarred her more. "I want to see that with you. I wonder if I can... I like Gaea and Fanelia." Was her only reply._

_The man she called Van looked at her with eyes full of happiness, yet he knew that it wasn't her home. With his heart full of guilt and now with sadness, he weakly smiled. "If you want to do so, it's alright with me. But we can see each other anytime, as long as we share a common feeling."_

_His voiced echoed in her mind, tears rolling gently in her cheeks. "Van.."_

_The young girl grasped her pendant from her chest, feeling its warmth for the last time. Taking it off, she held it and gave it to the very person she cared and loved most. He reached out his hand and received her memento. He held her in his sturdy arms, tightly, as if he never wants to let go._

_The Girl from the Mystic Moon cried once more, crystal tears depicting sadness and a longing to stay in his arms. "I'll never forget you, even if I become old. I'll never forget, no matter what..." was her words. Closing her eyes, Van the King of dragons, held out the heart of the dragon and a pillar of light raised her, still, he held her hands. Not wanting to let go. "I'll never forget."_

_Men, women and beasts alike waved goodbye to girl who changed their lives. A girl who changed their war-ridden lands with peace and prosperity. The girl who they knew came from the transcendent land from above, The Mystic Moon._

_A year later, the history of the Destiny War have passed and the Girl from the Mystic Moon lived in peace, or so she thought so. Memories of her adventures for so long ago flashed into her as she gazed into the sea, reminiscing the days of her life to the other world called Gaea when, an angel, seated in the shoreline smiled at her, wearing her given memento. She smiled, for so long time she didn't. "I'm doing fine, Van"_

* * *

The festivities were finally over, men, women, beast alike retreated to their homes as they cradled happiness in their hearts, knowing that finally, Fanelia would now be whole.

The young king of Fanelia walked silently In his new room, their room.

He changed to his usual attire and slumped back to bed, hoping… wishing that everything had happen was all just some sick joke.

"Your Majesty?"

He dare not move, he knew that voice. That sweet treacherous voice that locked him in his birdcage forever.

She stood in the door, her white gown illuminated by the two moon's radiance. Her brown locks tight in a bun, her neck decorated with a single strand of silver, she was indeed the most beautiful creature that walked in Gaea. But for him, she wasn't.

Reiana Marielle de Fanel closed the door behind her. The wedding was over, but she could feel the hurt and resentment of the young king, nay her husband to her. "Lord Van, I know you did not wish this marriage." She said, " I, myself have been forced here, but I do not regret it for I am the servant of my country." Van stayed in his position, digesting everything the princess is saying. "I do not know you and you do not know me, yet I know the face of the broken hearted." He stiffened. How dare she conclude those thoughts…How dare she… she of many people does not now of his woes, yet here she is, trying to be prudent.

She felt him stiffened, surely because of his rigid position at the edge of the bed. She removed her crown, gently placing it in a table. "I lost the person I love most in the war, your majesty." She said, gazing sadly at the king. "I thought my world would end when he died, but he gave me hope in living. He had quoted me a phrase, before he went away." She said, trying her very best not to cry. "No matter what happens, even if my life would end, I will love you… I will find you, even if it takes me years to find you… I will come back." Van eyes widen… _years to find her… _He stood up from his position as he noticed tears falling from her cheeks. "I'm sorry your majesty for telling you such trivial matters. " she said, as she stood up, but a hand held her down. Her pools of cerulean to his garnets. "I lost her too… my beloved…"

He cried softly in her lap, releasing every anger, pain and anguish. "I loved her so much that I would give up anything to be with her…" He breathed, her soft hands stroking her dark mane, deep sympathy in her eyes. "Anything for Hitomi…anything…"

_Anything…_

* * *

"Reiana… It's a beautiful name…"

They sat in the sand, in each other's company. They were in a lover's embrace as Van placed his head in her shoulders, breathing in the cold peninsula air. "Yes… Aurelia and Aeneas… my beloved grandchildren…"

Her hands were clasped with his as they watched together, silently the setting of the sun. "It's beautiful…"

"Hitomi…" she looked at him eyes full of love and fulfilled longing. "This belongs to you." He removed the golden trinket around his neck as he carefully placed it in her hands. "I no longer need it… because it has already fulfilled its mission…" He breathed heavily, "it fulfilled my greatest wish…. To see you again…"

Hitomi held him tighter, wishing that she could have done it a long time ago. "Thank you…"

He nodded in response; he closed his weary eyes as he smelled her nature-filled scent. "Van.."

"Mm…"

"I wonder how much Gaea had changed when I left…" she said as she continued gazing at the near horizon sunset. Silence, tears started to form in her eyes. "Van… I want to see that with you… The Gaea we've always dreamed of…" She closed her eyes, holding him closer. A soft smile etched in his calm features.

"I love you…"

* * *

_"I'm doing fine, Van…"  
_

_

* * *

  
_**Author's Note**

(1) Lyrics got from 'Feelings of a Cat' sung by Ootani Ikue, Merles' Voice Actress!  
(2) This event really happened in the Series, found in the Escaflowne Drama CD: Thought of Jeture  
(3) Thought of Jeture : An Escaflowne Drama CD happened between episode 7 and 8, when Hitomi is still infatuatated with Allen.  
(4) Alia is the hero in the Jeture Festival, Meifia is his lover. They tragically die because of Alia's bestfriend, Navio who was jelous of Alia.  
(5) As said in Escaflowne Compedium, Fanelia's first king ruled 10,000 years before the actual Destiny War started. I divided 20 by 10,000 (taking note that Fanelian kings ruled for at least 20 years each.) thus getting 500, but I just invented 512 anyway...


End file.
